Two Lonely Hearts Collide (Caius Volturi)
by Markosgirl69
Summary: Shadow Swan is Bellas twin sister. They don't get along very well so when Bella moved in with Charlie they are both pretty relieved. What happens when she has to help Bella through a tough breakup? And what happens when she is dragged to Volterra to save Edwards sparkly ass? Will she allow herself to fall for the enemy? DDLG story like my Jasper ones, don't read if you don't like
1. Saving Edward the Idiot

"I hate this." I grumbled for the 10th time since we had gotten into the car and I could tell Bella was getting annoyed.

I had taken the time to travel from Florida where I lived with mom and Phil, all the way to Forks with her, and she still complains more than anyone I've ever met. I sighed, knowing that wasn't about to change. Dad had called mom when Bella wouldn't come out of her funk and I defended her, even going so far as to promise to come see her myself and try and help her, not that she cared.

Bella and I were twins, though we didn't look even close to alike. She had brown hair and brown eyes, I had silver hair and Heterochromia which is a discoloration of the eyes. One of my eyes is a bright vibrant green and the other is a soft purple. As children Bella and I were inseparable, though once we turned 14 and went into high school she began ignoring me. I couldn't blame her, she had made new friends and I wasn't good with people, most thought I was weird. I discovered at a young age what I wanted in life, and I knew I was a little. Basically I am a girl that regresses into a childlike mindset, sometimes it slips out at inappropriate times. Bella hated that I did this and was always trying to get me to be normal, but I am normal, this is just who I am. When Bella left to live with dad we were both relieved we wouldn't have to see each other anymore. I love my sister dearly but sometimes she makes it very hard.

"I got it the first time Shadow! Shut Up!" She was stressed, I know, but I'm straddling a gear shift!

"Almost there. You'll have to run from here, he's at the clock tower!" Alice insisted as she stopped for the people dressed in red.

"Good luck saving the boyfriend who dumped you in the woods, he's a real keeper." I snorted and she threw her arm out, nailing me right in the face with her fist and making me cry out in agony before she took off to the clock tower.

"Here" Alice handed me a tissue before getting out and I followed. We got a few odd stairs as we weren't dressed like everyone else and Alice was covering all of her skin, but we ignored them, Alice breaking the knob on the door to let us in. "Now boys, wouldn't want to cause a scene, would we?"

My nose had stopped bleeding so I tossed the tissue into a trashcan as the vampires exchanged a few words and began walking down the hallway. "Let's go Shadow! Now!" Bella hissed, grabbing ahold of me and I could see the new vampires didn't think highly of it.

"You are sisters?" The girl Edward had called Jane asked.

"Twins, though I'm older by 10 minutes." Bella always boasted about that, she liked being the big sister.

"And yet you man handle your little sister? Your twin? I have a twin brother and we would not think of hurting one another." Bella shrugged.

"We've always been like this." She said as we stepped into an elevator.

"Both of you? Because your sister looks scared in your arms. She's not afraid of the vampires, she's afraid of you. I find it disgusting that you instil that kind of fear into your sister." Her face stayed neutral the whole time, but I could tell she was actually quite bothered by how my sister was treating me. The next thing I knew Felix had reached out and grabbed Bella's wrist, using his other hand to pull me to his side away from my sister and in between himself and Jane. Bella held her wrist in pain, but no more than I was from her grabbing me for so long. "Thank you Felix." He nodded, allowing me to walk with him when the elevator doors opened. I was terrified at the moment, Bella and Edward were giving me death glares while Alice seemed to be searching the future and I knew when we got out of here, one of them was going to seriously hurt me for having gotten favor of a Volturi member. It's not like I was trying to!

"Edward, so nice to see you again! And Bella is alive after all! Wonderful. Alec, be a dear and go fetch my brothers please?" A boy who vaguely looked like Jane walked from the room and disappeared as Aro turned back to us. "And who might you be?" He asked looking to me, Alice holding out her hand. Aro took it and his eyes seemed to glaze over for a moment before looking to me. "Oh my." He took a few steps in my direction until I was in front of him and Felix no longer allowed me to use him as a shield. "May I?" He gestured for my hand and I remembered what Alice had said about Aro's power.

"You might not want to…you'll learn unnecessary things about me." I laughed unconvincingly.

"I promise, nothing I haven't seen before." I held my hand up hesitantly and he took it in his icy one. His face lit up after a few seconds and he held my face in his hands. "You are perfect my dear." To say I was confused would be an understatement however I was having quite an internal debate at the moment. I tend to regress when I'm afraid and fear was coursing through my body like never before as this man touched me. "It is alright little one, you may do what you must." I shook my head, hiding behind Felix again as the doors opened and I didn't even turn around. I peeked as they sat down and saw 2 men on the other thrones after Aro went back to his. One was older, looking almost ancient and depressed, he also looked like he couldn't care less about what was going on here. The other however was a god, a god sculpted by angels no doubt. He had a sneer on his face that minutely marred his appearance but I knew that if this man were to smile my heart would most likely give out. I looked away as he surveyed everyone and didn't look him in the eyes, finding interest in the floor suddenly. "I would like to see if she is immune to all our gifts…Jane?" Aro asked. Edward snarled and suddenly went for her, being slammed into by Felix and leaving me to feel very alone in the middle of a fight. I backed up and tried to get away before they could hit me but Edward took his chance to backhand me and send me flying towards the thrones and having me land on the floor in front of the blonde vampire though the fight went on, no one even noticed me really, well no one but the vampire now staring at me from his throne. I turned my head and glanced up at him seeing that his eyes were the most beautiful shade of red. His body went rigid as he looked down at me and quickly jumped from his chair, lifting me to my feet. When his hand touched my arm it felt like bombs exploding in my stomach, suddenly nothing was wrong and nothing was scary because he was with me.

"Are you alright my love?" I nodded, feeling slightly sore but nothing too bad. "What is this?" He questioned, touching my nose slightly, making me hiss in pain.

"Bella punched me getting out of the car because I said something about Edward abandoning her. I don't understand what's so important about a guy that will leave her in the middle of the woods with no way home, knowing that she is the clumsiest human in the world, you don't do that to someone you love, I mean…am I ranting? I'm sorry." I stood on my own now, holding my ribs tightly and stepping back.

"It's alright. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know. You are safe now, I won't let anything harm you…mate." He nuzzled my neck slightly after pulling me closer to him.

"Wait…what?"

"Mine. My beautiful mate." He purred and I had to admit I was loving it, much more than I should be loving a strange man rubbing his face into my neck. "Do you need medical attention? I can get you to a doctor, I-" I shook my head.

"I'm fine…um…"

"Caius Volturi, at your service my love." He kissed my hand and I nearly swooned.

"I'm Shadow Swan. Nice to meet you Caius. I've had far worse than this, trust me, I'm fine. Just some cuts and bruises, I'll be alright, though you're making me wish I was ill." I joked as he pulled me closer and continued inspecting me. If he kept doing this I would regress, no doubt about it, I was loving the attention, but just like usual, the attention always had to be on Bella.

"No! No, Please!? Kill me, Kill Me! Not him…?" She pleaded with Aro as Felix was about to tear off Edward's head.

"Strange, you would give your life for one of us? A soulless monster?"

"You don't know anything about his soul…"

"And what of your sister?" Aro wondered.

"She would die with me, to save Edward, anything." She looked at me and I was stunned that she could so easily offer up my life. Aro shook his head slowly, motioning to Felix to let Edward go.

"Fortunately for you, I saw you become a vampire in Alice's vision. She will turn you, after your high school graduation, no arguments Mr. Cullen. She will become a vampire, or you will all be killed, all of you, your entire family, and hers. Is that agreeable?" Edward looked like he wanted to argue but Bella spoke up.

"Thank you, so much."

"Thank your sister." Bella looked very confused, looking over to me and finally noticing how close Caius was to me. My feet were off the floor as he held me to his chest and buried his nose into my neck, I guess finding my scent soothing. "Your sister is Caius' mate, which is the only reason you are getting to live, we will not start our relationship with Shadow by killing her sister and her boyfriend's family." Bella looked shocked…stunned…pissed! I wrapped my arms around the vampire's neck tighter, wanting all the comfort I could get from him in this situation.

"She will not harm you my love, you are my mate, a Volturi queen. I would not let any harm you, but even if someone were to get passed me they would never surpass the guard." He explained and I looked at all the vampires around us realizing he was right, I doubted anyone could take down their guard. "Stay with me _piccolo_. You are my mate, I wish to be with you from now on." To say I was shocked would be an understatement.

"You want me to move in with you?"

He nodded, half smiling and I was right, it was attractive as hell, and breaking my reserve. "I would be nothing without you, suffering in agony until your return. You must be turned now that you know about our kind, but I wish for you to say with me. I will give you the world piccolo." I stared at him as Aro and the Cullen's continued to talk but I couldn't focus on that.

"What would I have to…um…you know, do for you?" I was a total virgin. I had had boyfriends of course, and daddies, but it never became sexual. The reason I broke up with most of them, I wasn't ready for the things they wanted and didn't feel they deserved anything from me.

"Nothing you don't offer me willingly _la mia principessa_. When you're ready, always."

I couldn't help my chuckle as I leaned my forehead against his chest. "Sounds a little too good to be true." How he heard me I don't understand but he did and he tilted my head up, leaning down and connecting our lips gently and quickly, stopping much sooner than I would have liked. "I would love to live with you, but I can't."


	2. Making a deal

"Not yet at least, I have to go home and get my things, figure out what to tell my dad." He nodded and pulled me from the throne room through a door in the back and hoisted me into his arms and darted off into a high tower. "Wow…that's going to take some getting used to."

"This will be our chambers." I looked around happily, everything was either gold, red or black and it was a lovely combination I never knew I enjoyed.

"So you don't live here right now?" He shook his head.

"Vampires have no need of sleep. I have a room where I lay with my wife but we all have separate places for when our mates arrive." My eyes went wide and I spun around so fast I almost fell.

"You're Married!?" He nodded.

"The years get lonely _la mia principessa_ , however my marriage will now be annulled, we were only together until we found our mates, we are friends and we kept each other company." The way he explained it seemed to make so much sense. I could see getting lonely in all that time.

"Friends with benefits?"

He smiled. "If that's what humans call it now, then yes. It sounds accurate. You will never have to meet her, she will be banished from the castle immediately and-"

"Wait, what? You're kicking her out of her home? You can't do that!"

He looked stunned. "I will not have you uncomfortable in your new home, if you are-"

"Look, as long as you two are getting it on anymore then I'll be fine. I'm sure she's nice, maybe we could even be friends, but I don't want you kicking someone from the castle for me…I imagine as the Volturi you have many enemies, yeah?" He nodded. "Well, who's to say she wouldn't be killed out there without the safety this castle brings? Please let her stay? Leave her the room and you move in here?" He seemed to be in deep thought for a moment as I sat on the bed. He sat beside me soon after and pulled my back to his chest.

"She may stay _Principessa_ , however as soon as she does something that makes you uncomfortable you will let me know, understand?" I nodded, getting comfortable in his chest and being quite close to sleep as I had been awake the last 48 hours with Bella, it's tiring. "What would you like to tell your father about moving to Italy?"

I thought about it for a moment and came up blank. "I can't just say I decided to move, I'm completely broke and couldn't afford it. I can't say I met a guy because my father will want to meet you and that wouldn't go over well, you may decide to eat him." I giggled and he laughed, pulling me closer and laying his chin on my shoulder.

"How about a scholarship? I can have fake papers made and say you have a full ride to a college here in Volterra. You will live on campus, all expenses paid." I thought about it for a moment and nodded.

"I think that would work for him. He's always wanted me to go to college and I've always refused, that's actually perfect." I smiled, turning and straddling his lap to lay my head on his shoulder, hugging him. "Is it normal to feel this close to you already? I feel kind of slutty…" He chuckled, kissing my forehead.

"It is normal. You instinctively know you're my mate as I do, I just feel it so much more because I am a vampire and we rely solely on our instincts." He pulled me back from the hug and stroked my face gently. "Your eyes are-"

"I know, they're weird, I can wear contacts if it makes you feel better until you change me." He shook his head, smiling softly.

"I love it _Principessa_ , I think it's beautiful. It's different but it makes you unique." As he said this, he leaned forward and kissed my nose, making me giggle and wiggle in his arms. I laid my head back on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck.

"Lots-a people think it's weird, tank you fow not being one of doz people." I mumbled in my baby voice in his cloak.

"What was that?" Shit. I had slipped and not even noticed.

"I said, most people think it's odd, thank you for not being like that." He seemed satisfied with my cover up, thank god.

"Of course Shadow. I will have those papers drawn up and you will return with your sister. Shall we say 2 days to say goodbye to your father and pack or is that not enough?" I nodded.

"That's fine, the only people I have to say goodbye to are my dad and Bella, I can call my mom from anywhere…thank you for letting me do this. I get that you could have just said no and locked me away, I appreciate it." He smiled into my hair and kissed my head, pulling me back to look at him again.

"I will always put your needs first. You are going to be turned, the least I can do is let you say goodbye to your family. It's more than most vampires get." I leaned in, kissing him gently and loving the feeling of his cool lips against mine.

He pulled back, sighing and standing up with me, placing me on my feet. "Come along, it will be dark soon and that is when your sister will depart." I followed him down the stairs and back into the throne room knowing I would be getting lost on a regular basis and smiled at Jane as we walked in. She looked confused but smiled back none the less. Caius sat me on his throne and gave me one final kiss, leaving me there to go get the things I needed.

Aro was still in his throne but Marcus was nowhere to be found. The guard were hanging around doing their own things and I stood, walking over to where Jane sat with Alec, reading a book, and sat on the couch beside her. "Hi." She stared at me confused for a moment before I decided to speak again. "I wanted to thank you for sticking up for me with my sister. She's always like that, I've never had anyone say something to her about it…so thanks." She smiled at my nervous apology before nodding.

"I would never treat my twin like that, and I can see you wouldn't either, even with how horrible she is. I'm sorry your sister is so mean to you, but you'll be living here now, so at least you'll get away from her." I nodded, smiling at her.

"Well, at least I'll have one friend here when I come back." She seemed startled and I was suddenly afraid I had assumed something I shouldn't have.

"We are friends?" I nodded slowly.

"I mean, if you don't want to be then I guess-"

"No! I-I do, it's just…you're a queen, my queen, why would you want to be friends with me?" I chuckled before seeing how serious she was.

"Because you're nice, and I like you. I haven't been a queen for a day and I have no clue what that entails. I was never one of those kids who dreamed of being a princess or something like that, and I'm positive it's not something I'm going to be good at." I laughed making her smile. "Besides, I need someone to shop with around Italy once I get a job, I need new clothes and I've heard that shopping here is almost as good as Paris."

"I would love to shop with you my queen."

"Shadow. Just Shadow." She nodded and I looked at Alec too, seeing him nod as well.

"Why would you get a job? We have plenty of money and Master Caius will leave you wanting for nothing. You will have it all, you do not need to work for it." I was confused by that but nodded none the less, before relaxing back into the couch and seeing Demetri and a women come in.

"I told you baby girl, I need to go with Master Caius' mate, I will be back in 2 days. You can be patient for me, right?" She seemed to be pouting before he stroked her hair and brought her into a kiss.

"Yes Dada, I will be patient." I felt like I was intruding on their moment so I turned myself around and laid my head on a pillow. As I drifted to sleep my thumb found its way into my mouth like it always did when I didn't have a paci and I began to drift in and out of sleep.

"Is this her?" Someone asked, it sounded like the girl from before but I was too tired to place it.

"Yes. She's master Caius' mate." Demetri answered.

"Is she like me Dada? She sucks her thumb like me…"

"Maybe, you will have to ask her when we return in a few days. Maybe you'll have another little one to play with." She gasped excitedly and I couldn't help but feel excited too as I allowed sleep to take hold of me.

.

"Wake up _Principessa_ , come on, open those pretty eyes for me?" A voice was disturbing my peaceful sleep and I hated it until my eyes cracked open and I saw Caius, making me grin happily. "Demetri is going to take you home now that the sun is going down. You can sleep on the plane, okay?" I nodded, feeling him lift me into his arms and smiling. I laid my head on his shoulder as he held me up with one hand on my butt and the other on my back. "I'll carry you down to the car." I smiled against his neck as he held me close and I looked up to see Demetri walking behind him. I grinned a toothy smile and waved, seeing him chuckle. I stuck my tongue out and he did it right back, making me giggle and hide my face in Caius' neck. "Where are the Cullen's?" Caius questioned the women at the front desk.

"They departed 20 minutes ago. They said that you had told them they could leave." He sighed angrily and I snuggled closer, petting his hair and seeing him noticeably calm down.

"Demetri, take our jet. Help her get whatever she needs and make clear to Carlisle that if his children keep testing my patience they will not be around much longer."

"Yes master." I was soon handed to Demetri and felt a kiss on my head.

"Be safe _la mia principessa_ , I will see you in 2 days." I nodded.

"Bye." I whispered before Demetri took off running, holding my butt and my head to his shoulder. It wasn't that long before we ended up at a landing strip, boarding a sleek jet which took off immediately. "This is really nice." I grinned as he put me down and sat in a leather chair.

"The Volturi buy nothing but the best. I am Demetri by the way, we haven't been formally introduced." I grinned, leaning over and holding out my hand.

"I'm Shadow, nice to meet you. Was that girl your mate that you were with earlier?" He nodded.

"Yes, my mate and my little." I nodded slowly, before brushing it off, not wanting to get deeper into that lest he figure out I am as well.

"You're cute together." He grinned in amusement.

"Thank you little one." The nickname sent chills up my spine and I know he noticed. He was testing me and I knew it, I also knew I was going to fail, I was never good at lying.

"So, what's your power?"

"I'm a skilled tracker, I can find anyone anywhere. Once I know your scent you can't hide from me, I'm the best in the world." I could see him puff out his chest slightly and I giggled.

"So you'll always be able to find me if I get lost?" He nodded. "That's good, I wander off a lot. My dad always thought it was a miracle I never got abducted cause when I see something pretty I'm gone." I giggled and he smiled softly down at me.

"I'll be sure to keep after you then, and to inform master Caius to do the same. The flight is long and master told me to make sure you sleep." He walked over to a couch on the side of the plane that extended and he put a bunch of pillows down on it, along with a sheet and blanket. "Sleep now little one, it seems to have been long since you last have." I nodded.

"I've been up with Bella for like 2 days." He shook his head.

"Much too long for a human, especially one like you." I buried my face I the pillows and Demetri tucked me in, sitting beside me and letting me drift off on the plane as it flew smoothly through the air.

.

.

.

La Mia Principessa- My Princess


	3. Goodbye Charlie and Sweet Revenge

"Come on little one, we're here. Time to wake up." I felt someone stroking my hair slightly and smiled, liking that Demetri was waking me up so kindly though it raised some questions for me. "I shall take you home first, it is early, your father will be going to work, correct?" I nodded as he helped me off the jet, making sure I didn't fall. The drive was comfortable, he had rented an escalade since it had plenty of room for my stuff and drove at a normal human speed as to not get pulled over.

"Demetri, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course little one, ask away." He smiled as we passed the 'Welcome to Forks' sign.

"Are you nice to me because I'm your master's mate, or is it because you genuinely like me?" He seemed surprised by my question as he took a sharp left.

"You are my masters mate, that demands my respect and courtesy, however if I didn't like you we wouldn't be having conversation, we would simply sit in silence." I nodded in understanding.

"Oh. I've never had friends before, only my sister but that changed when we got to high school. I guess it's just strange that I get a mate and a friend all in one week…2 friends, Jane is my friend too." He chuckled at my excitement.

"And my mate, she wishes to be your friend. Alec likes you as well as Felix. You have many friends _mi cara_ , you don't need your sister or her sorry excuses for vampires." I grinned as he said that and leaned over, hugging him. It was an awkward angle but I didn't care, I was happy. "Alright. We are here. Let us pack your things." I nodded, grabbing the papers I 'needed dad to sign' and hopped out, walking in the front door, seeing dad getting ready for work.

"Hi daddy." He looked up at me shocked but came to hug me none the less.

"I thought you were at Jessica's with Bella for the night." I looked at him confused.

"No, Bella left me in Italy. I applied to a college while I was down there and ended up running into one of the deans. He got me into the school on a scholarship dad! All expenses paid!" I got excited, handing him the papers. His face lit up as he read over it and he hugged me tightly to his chest.

"Shadow! I'm So Proud Of You!" He yelled, lifting me up and twirling me around the room making me giggle. "Oh my god." He continued reading and his smile was amazing to me, you rarely saw it on my dad. "You start on Monday, Shad, you need to get packing! I'll call in sick and help you-"

"No dad. It's alright, I met Demetri on campus, he volunteered to help me since it's such short notice. Demetri, this is my dad."

"Nice to meet you sir." They shook hands and my father smiled at him.

"You'll watch over my daughter while she's in Italy, right son?" He nodded.

"Of course sir, no harm will come to her, you have my word. I'll bring her by the station when we're done so that she can say 'goodbye'."

"Good man. Now what's this about Bella leaving you in Italy?" Dad asked, I could tell he was quite pissed off about it.

"Yeah, I was supposed to come back with the Cullen's however I was talking to some people and they left me on campus. Bella was jealous…that I got into the school and she got an attitude with me but I never dreamed she would leave me behind." I had to stop myself from saying she was jealous that I was mated to a vampire king but I knew the more I talked the more trouble Bella would be in, and I wasn't even done. Think of this as payback for all the times she's gotten me in trouble for things she's done at school or with mom.

"I'll call her and have her come home from Jessica's, she is in so much trouble, she can help you pack."

"But dad, she's not at Jessica's." I was snickering in my head and I turned to look at Demetri, winking, seeing him smirking at me evilly. "She's been at the Cullen's all night. She told me she was staying over once she got back with them from Italy. The whole family is back, so obviously she's not depressed anymore." The anger on my father's face was something I had never seen before and I almost felt bad for having one more thing over her that she had told me about one drunken night together.

"Anything else you need to tell me?" I looked like I was pretending to think and had an idea.

"I don't know if you know about this, but Edward sneaks into her bedroom window every night to sleep in her bed." Suddenly my father was calm…completely calm…scarily calm.

"Demetri?"

"Yes sir?"

"How good are you with tools?" He asked and I was concerned as to where he was going with this.

"Very sir, I can fix almost anything." He nodded.

"Good, good. Would you like to join me at the hardware store while Shadow packs? I'm going to buy bars for Bella's windows." He grabbed his phone and wallet before walking out the door.

"Do I…?"

"I'm just going to start packing. Go, you'll have fun, my dad is awesome." He nodded and left while I climbed the stairs, grabbing all my suitcases and duffel bags from when I had moved myself here. I quickly ran downstairs, washing my dirty clothes and went back up, unpacking my drawers, piling all my clothes into 2 large suitcases before grabbing my now dry clothes and packing them as well. I packed all my books into a suitcase which took a lot of rearranging to make them all fit, before other trinkets and things, my candles, jewelry, photos, band merch, a few posters I had signed, band magazines that I cherished. I had 4 suitcases full of things I needed so far and now I had a duffel bag to fill which made me glad Demetri wasn't here. I piled in all my stuffies before my wolf ears and tail. My sippy cups, coloring books and pencils, and my big box of pacis. I had a paci obsession, they're all bedazzled and designed with cute words and jems and designs on them. I wrapped the box in my Joker blanky, my dad had gotten it for me after we saw Suicide Squad and I thought Joker would be like the best Daddy Dom ever! I was picking up the pacis from where they were laying around my room and putting them into the box. I had just grabbed one from my desk drawer when I turned around and saw Demetri looking through them. "HEY!" I snatched it from him and shut it quickly.

"What? Oh come on, you know I figured you out already."

"Yeah and you're not going to tell anyone! This bag is going in the back of my closet where no one will find it…" He looked very sympathetic towards me for a moment.

"Why don't you just tell Caius?" My head snapped up and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Everyone I've ever told has called me disgusting, including my own mother! I am not risking him dumping me for this…I'll just let it go. I can get rid of it."

"No you can't, and you know it. Vampire mates are always perfect for one another. I had no idea what ddlg was before Heidi, and I turned her over 20 years ago before it was popular and before you could use the internet to find other people who do the same thing. It was a little awkward at first, but I found that I really enjoy it, I enjoy taking care of her. To be honest I can see Master Caius enjoying it as well, he's so violent and angry all the time, I think he needs to care for someone in that sort of basic way. I think he would be good at it." Demetri was very sure of himself on this and I decided to trust him, packing all of my things and letting him put them in the car.

"Well, we're going soon dad. I'm going to stop at the Cullen's to say goodbye to Bella. I'll call you in a few days." I saw him holding the bars he had screwed together to the window pane and I quickly moved to help him. They were heavy as sin and I couldn't help but laugh at Bella's misfortune. "Aren't you taking this a bit far dad?"

"No. She's been lying to me since she began dating Edward I'm assuming, she was never friends with Jessica or Lauren was she?" I shook my head.

"No, she hates them cause they're so fake. I've never actually heard of her hanging out with them when we used to talk on the phone, every night we talked she was at Edwards."

He looked at me abruptly. "What time of night?" I thought about it for a moment.

"Well, it was always after I got done at softball practice, then I showered, ate dinner and did chores, so probably around 9:30 usually, why?" He scoffed angrily.

"That means she's been sleeping over there without permission too. Thank you Shadow. She will not be leaving this house until after graduation, or until she moves out, which I might actually prefer right now." I held the bars with the help of Demetri as dad screwed them in on both windows, setting up a baby monitor in between the head board and her mattress.

"You are legendary dad." I laughed, hugging him goodbye before getting back into the car and driving towards the Cullen's house. "Remember, don't think about what I told dad or what he did, I want it to be a surprise." Demetri nodded as we pulled up the driveway and saw the entire Cullen family on the porch.

.

.

Mi Cara- My Dear


	4. Cullens and the Major

"Good morning Cullen's. Shall we go inside, there's a few things we must discuss." Demetri spoke.

"I think we're fine out here-"

"And I do not!" Demetri cut Edward off. "Caius' human mate would like to sit and relax while I speak with you all. I have been ordered to give you some information Carlisle." Carlisle nodded.

"Of course, please forgive my son's rudeness, you're both welcome inside." We were ushered up to their living room and I sat on the love seat away from everyone else.

"Can I get you something dear? Maybe something to drink?" Esme offered and I smiled.

"That would be lovely, thank you." She smiled kindly and I quite enjoyed the motherly feel I got from her as she brought me a glass of lemonade.

"Carlisle, your coven was released for one reason yesterday, and one reason alone, though I'm sure your children did not tell you what it was?" Carlisle looked at Edward, Alice and Bella disappointedly.

"No, they said their visit was uneventful after promising to change Bella."

"Lies. Your family is alive only because of this human." He pointed at me and everyone looked to me, making me uncomfortable. I noticed one boy staring at me, he must be Jasper the way Bella talked about his blonde hair and scarred skin. "Aro, Caius and Marcus did not want to start a relationship with Caius' mate by forcing her to watch her sister die, we were also planning to come and kill all of you, as you had also left this human with knowledge of us, you were lucky. They have been given until graduation to change her, or you will all be hunted down by the Volturi. I'm asking you all now, do you understand?" Carlisle nodded, as did Esme, Emmett, Jasper and an uncaring Rosalie. I like that girl. Bella was clinging to Edward tightly but she seemed happy to hear she was getting her immortality. Alice looked resigned to the fact that it was going to happen but Edward was pissed. "You 3 were supposed to wait for Shadow before leaving Italy since she had to come back anyway, why did you defy my master's order?"

"Bella didn't want to be near her sister and I complied with that." Alice spoke.

"Ah yes, the sister that enjoys abusing my new queen." I huffed.

"Please don't call me that?" He nodded.

"Another reason you're lucky to be alive. You nearly broke her nose yesterday, and Edward, you smacked her across the throne room." Everyone in the room turned to him shocked.

"Edward! I'm so disappointed in you!" Esme hissed.

"Yeah dude, what the hell?!" Emmett snarled.

"She was in the way while I was fighting Felix." He tried to reason but Demetri was having none of that.

"You turned from the fight and backhanded her, I watched you do it."

"How was I supposed to know she was the queen?! If I had known-"

"Don't even try that, you would have done the same thing and you know it. Besides, aren't you always the ones going on about protecting human life? You could have cracked her neck if you'd it her any harder. And you, you sacrifice your life for your vampire, not even your mate, and offer up your sisters life as well? You are the worst sister I've ever met in my life! You'll sacrifice anything to get what you want, which right now is to be a vampire. You disgust me."

I snickered at my sisters shocked face. "Close your mouth bells, you'll catch flies." I giggled and she turned to glare at me.

"You little bitch." Demetri went to grab her but I held up my hand, stopping him. Wow…all I had to do was hold up my hand…maybe I'll like having people work for me.

"Don't worry Demetri, I've already gotten my revenge on her. I'll expect your angry phone call later." I stood ready to go and had Demetri follow when I heard a crash and saw both Alice and Edward taking Demetri by surprise, and ripping his head off a Nano-second before he could respond. I immediately felt fear as I realized my friend and only defense was gone.

"Now. You're going to convince Caius to give us as much time as we want to change Bella, or I'm going to rip out your intestines." Alice snarled, shoving me to the ground. I heard a loud growl from behind her and curled in on myself quickly.

"That's enough Alice!" Suddenly she went flying backwards and I saw Edward join her in the other room on their butts. "It's alright Shadow, they won't harm you. Come here sweetie." I looked up to see Jasper kneeling in front of me only his eyes were pitch black. His family stood away, Emmett holding Bella from moving to Edward and all of them looking warily at Jasper.

"Shadow. Don't move, Jasper is not himself right now. He's dangerous."

"No more dangerous than your daughter who just beheaded her protector. She is a kings mate, and if her guard is unable to fulfill his duty at the moment then I will have to do it for him. I will protect you with my life. My name is Major Whitlock ma'am, and I must kill the ones who tried to harm you." I was stunned…did Jasper have a multiple personality? That's the only thing I could think to explain it.

"Our plane is waiting on us. We need to get out of here, we don't have time for killing them all. Pack a bag Major, Demetri needs help and you're going to do it." He looked to be considering that fact that I, a tiny 18 year old human, was ordering him about but nodded, whooshing upstairs after a swift growl to his family. No one moved, not even us humans let out breath waiting for him to return, which he did about 15 seconds later. "Put your things in the back and grab Demetri's body, I'll drive while you put him back together." He nodded once, his posture having changed dramatically; he stood up straight and his hands were clasped behind his back, his eyes straight forward as I gave him my orders. I walked out to the car as Jasper tossed in his duffel bag and jumped into the back, fixing Demetri. "By the way, I was planning to have Caius postpone your change until you had more time together, maybe gotten married, but you can kiss that goodbye. I'm still deciding whether or not I want every Cullen locked in our dungeons. Pray I make the decision that ends in your favor." I turned the escalade around and began driving back to the road and straight to Port Angeles airport.

"Could you really make Caius postpone her change?" Jasper asked and I snorted.

"No, even if I could I wouldn't, I'm not going to try to override his rulings, it's not my place just because I seem to have power now. I've never been a queen before, I barely know what I'm doing. Although if you plan on staying in Volterra I plan on asking the kings if you can be my personal guard, I like you Jasper." I looked in the rearview mirror and saw him smiling slightly.

"I like you too Shadow. My queen." He mock bowed from his sitting position.

"Jerk." I laughed, pulling into the airport and flashing our passes for getting to the jet and showing our passports. "How long until he wakes up?" I asked and Jasper sighed.

"A few hours, I've just finished laying enough of my venom down to reattach his head. Swift thinking back there. If I had attacked, though I'm confident I would have won, Demetri might have been killed in the cross fire since he couldn't defend himself, you probably saved his life…I think you're going to make a fine queen." I was touched by that and I think he could tell as I began tearing up, pulling the car up alongside the plane.

"The bags are all in the back, load them up please, and thank you." I said to the attendant, who also worked for the Volturi. I climbed into the plane, Jasper behind me with Demetri in his arms, and I quickly pulled the bed out of the couch. "Lay him here." Jasper placed him down and I flopped into my seat alongside him. "Let's go boys! I never want to see that godforsaken town again!" I shouted and the engines began whirring. "Do you need anything Jasper?" He shook his head.

"I don't know what you're worried about, you're good at bossing people around." I chuckled, shoving him playfully before pulling out my laptop from my carry on and opening up face time.

It rang for a moment before I saw a familiar face pop up. "Hello my queen." Jane greeted and I heard people behind her shouting. 'the queen?!' 'Shadow's here?' 'Where is my love?'

"Hello Jane, and everyone else." She pushed the laptop away and I saw Aro and Caius with her, as well as Alec, Felix and Heidi.

"How are you _Principessa_?" Caius questioned and I winced.

"Well…things did not go as planned." I heard several growls. "Jane? Can you make up a room for me? Jasper Whitlock is going to be staying with us for a while." She nodded before looking at Aro who quickly agreed.

"How did you get the Major to join you? I thought he was mated to the fairy girl with the visions." Alec asked and I chuckled, pulling Jasper into the shot.

"No, we're not mates, we were companions and since she decided to…" He trailed off, staring straight at Alec as Alec stared back in shock.

"Oh my." Aro laughed and I grinned.

"Looks like you're staying Major. I would like to request that the Major be my personal guard, I like ordering him around." I giggled and he looked away from Alec to glare at me.

"I think that would be a wonderful idea, what better vampire is there to protect my mate when I can't be there?" Aro nodded.

"He will be a part of our elite guard, but will stay close to you, should you ever need to leave the castle." I nodded, bouncing in my seat, giddy. Aro and Caius shared a look before smiling at my silliness.

"Would you like to tell us why you're coming back hours early?" Felix asked and I sighed.

"I would rather Aro just see it. Alice and Edward didn't like our negotiations and waited until we were leaving to attack Demetri, they both jumped on him from behind at once and tore his head off a Nano second before he could respond."

"What?! Is my daddy okay!?" Heidi worried and I knew I would be freaking out if I were in her shoes.

"Yes Heidi, your daddy is fine. Jasper saved us and put him back together, he should wake up soon." I explained.

She nodded, moving closer to the screen. "Daddy thinks he's invincible, you know it's not true, you of all people understand what I mean." I hesitated but nodded none the less. "You take care of my daddy like I would take care of yours." She demanded and I nodded.

"Of course. Your daddy is safe with me. I promise." She nodded and we mutually clicked off.

"What was that about?" Jasper questioned and I giggled, before explaining Heidi and Demetri's relationship, he also spent time telling me about his past and why everyone calls him the Major. He explained the newborns, Maria, as well as Peter and Charlotte and meeting Alice when he needed time to heal and get over the things he had done. Alice was bubbly and full of life, but not the one for him, obviously, she helped him heal, but now their time was over and he truly saw what a vindictive psychopath she truly is. "So, do you and Caius do that too?" He asked when I finished explaining Demetri and Heidi and I bushed a deep red.

"No, we just met…it's not something you just spring onto someone." He shrugged.

"When you're vampires you do, like Demetri told you, vampire mates are what the other one needs, so for whatever reason, Caius needs you to be little, and so you are. Just talk to him, if Aro hasn't first." I looked up at him confused. "Well he saw your past, I would think he would tell his brother what he's in for." Jasper laughed and I groaned, sitting back on the couch and leaning my head onto his shoulder.

"You've had a stressful day for a human. Sleep and you will feel better." Suddenly I felt an overwhelming sense of exhaustion and I knew Jasper was using his powers on me.

"No…fair…" I breathed, my entire body going lax as I passed out.


	5. Finding out the Truth

I have no idea how long I was asleep before I was awoken by my cell phone, making me groan. "What time is it?"

"10 in the evening in Forks, we've only been on the plane 5 hours." Jasper responded as Demetri rolled over, groaning at the sound of my phone before his eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly, very alert and snarled at Jasper.

"Demetri, calm down, I will explain after I take this call." He nodded reluctantly, but seemed to know I wasn't in any danger. "Hello?" I answered, not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

"You Bitch!"

"Oh, hi Bella!" I grinned and Demetri cheered.

"Yes! I Was Afraid I Missed It!" Jasper looked very confused but I held up one finger.

"You told Charlie everything! He just grounded me until graduation before leaving for work, which means I can't be with Edward until the day he's supposed to change me besides at night!" I looked at Demetri and realized she hasn't seen the bars on her windows yet.

"What did he ground you for exactly?"

"Lying about Jessica and Lauren to stay over the Cullen's and leaving you in Italy!"

"Both of which you did, so how is it my fault that your actions got you in trouble?" I couldn't stop the giggle that I was trying so hard to hold in.

"YOU TOLD HIM!" She screamed.

"YOU LEFT ME IN ITALY!" I responded. "Where are you right now?"

"Home, where I will be every day for the next 2 months until graduation." She said as if it was obvious.

"Oh no, I meant where in the house?"

"Living room. Why?"

"Go to your room. Don't ask why, just do it, you'll want to yell at me again so I will hold." She groaned again and I heard her stomping on the stairs.

"What did you do to my room!?"

"Personally? Nothing, Demetri helped though, took a lot of pleasure in it I think."

"What are you even talking ab—AHHHH! You Bitch! There Are Bars On My Windows! You told Charlie he was coming at night didn't you?" I snickered and Demetri was doubled over laughing, Jasper as well and I high fived them in so much joy.

"Like I said, Demetri helped pick them, so good luck breaking them. Look on the bright side…you'll still see him at school? Sorry, I couldn't really think of a bright side." I chuckled and I heard her growling angrily.

"I hate you so much."

"Good Bells, because I hate you too. Now, if you'll excuse me, Demetri just woke up so I'm going to fill him in on everything, thank you for the entertainment though." I cut her off before she could say anything else, hanging up my phone. "Alright Dem, Alice and Edward jumped on you and tore your head off before you could respond-"

"I am so sorry my queen…I failed you. I will accept any punishment y-"

"Demetri, you're not being punished. I was rushing out of the house, you followed me and you didn't see it coming. Alice can see the future, she watched for the perfect time to pounce, that's all. Jasper stepped in and saved us, put your head back on-"

"After she stopped me from killing everyone. If I had you might not have survived." They shook hands quickly.

"Thank you so much Jasper, I owe you."

"I know how you can repay him." Demetri looked to me and I became serious. "I want no teasing when we get to the castle. Jasper is Alec's mate." Demetri looked like he wanted to say something so badly, but he refrained. "Oh, and I face timed everyone earlier, good luck with your mate." He groaned loudly.

"You told her? Why?"

"I told the kings, she just so happened to be in the room. She was quite worried, and I am to care for you as she would my daddy if I had one. So lay back down and rest Mr.! You need rest, vampire or not." I chuckled and he looked like he wanted to hurt me but did as he was told. "Now that you seem to be mostly caught up, Jasper, tell him anything I forgot while I go back to sleep, switch places Demetri." He stood and took the couch while I spread out on the bed.

"You could have laid me on the couch my queen, I would have been-"

"Uncomfortable while healing, I'm a better person than that…sometimes. Now shh, the queen is sleeping god dammit."

.

I slept the rest of the flight, now beginning to catch up on Italy's time instead of coming home jet lagged, although how much longer I would sleep I don't know.

I hopped into the car with the boys and made it back to the castle quickly, a vampire named Afton driving us. He was very formal with me no matter how much I asked him not to be. I thought I had done something wrong until Demetri assured me he was like that with anyone he saw as 'above' him, he's a very respectful man, having served the queen of England 125 years ago.

I walked into the throne room to see everyone waiting for us and I turned to the 2 vampires carrying my things. "Take them all to my room and leave them untouched, understand?"

"Yes, are you sure you would not like us to unpack for you?" The girl asked and I nodded.

"I am sure." I turned around to everyone in the room and smiled as I saw Alec and Jasper grinning at each other but oddly…so was Jane. Jasper looked in between them in horror as if trying to figure out how to protect 2 mates at once. "Before I am greeted, I will tell everyone now, if you say one rude thing to either Jasper, Alec or Jane I will have you thrown in the dungeon…I don't actually know if we have a dungeon but I'm almost positive we do, and if not, I will have one made, and I will throw you in it. Understand?" I asked, looking at Felix who nodded, hiding his grin quickly. "Good. Anyway…I'm Home!" Caius was off his throne quickly and holding me to his chest as Demetri caught Heidi midair, apologizing for getting hurt as she inspected him.

"Are you alright _Principessa_?" I nodded.

"I am fine Caius, and completely safe. Jasper saved both Demetri and I, he has become a good friend already." Aro walked over, hugging me, careful not to touch my skin without permission, though he quickly held out his hand to ask for it. I put my hand in his and he didn't seem to know what to say before going to sit down and gesturing for Caius to do the same, the three of us standing back in front of them, letting go of our respective mates, Jasper having to let go of the twins against his will as Demetri pulled him over.

"You packed everything successfully, and ended up having your father put bars on your sisters' window and ground her until graduation so young Mr. Cullen cannot get in." He seemed to think it was quite funny, as did everyone else as the throne room erupted into chuckles. "Demetri laid down the law for Carlisle, who is obeying it as well as his wife and 2 of his children, Rosalie and Emmett. Alice and Edward jumped Demetri as Shadow was so insistent on leaving, wanting to get away from her sister. I cannot fault you Demetri, Alice used her visions to find the perfect moment, it could not have been helped. They attempted to threaten Shadow into having Caius change the ruling, they wanted to be able to change Bella of their own accord, however Mr. Whitlock stepped in and saved your mate Caius, willing to kill the entire family to do so." Caius nodded at Jasper and we all knew that was as close to a thank you as Caius has ever given, though even getting that is astounding. "Shadow had him grab a bag and take herself and Demetri to the car instead. Very smart indeed, though I'm sure Mr. Whitlock would have won, yourself and Demetri could have easily been killed. She seems to have a handle on ordering people around already brother, she is astounding at it."

"It's true. Felix, go get me a chocolate and caramel latte from the café we passed down the road." Felix looked stunned but saw I wasn't joking, rushing off quickly. "I won't be human much longer I'm sure, I want to enjoy food while I still can."

"Then pick your last meal _Piccolo_ , you are to be changed tonight." I was stunned but relatively happy about this, I wanted to do this as soon as possible and Caius knew that. I turned to Afton and gave him my favorite meals, telling him to have them all prepared so I could have a bit of everything before I died and he nodded, hurrying off.

"Mr. Whitlock, it has been decided that you are to be Shadow's guard. You, as well as Jane are to be with her whenever she exits this castle, other than that, during trials or official meetings one of you must be with her at all times, if not both. Understood?"

"Yes…master?" Aro nodded and Jasper bowed unsure but quickly getting the hang of it.

"Alec is already Caius' guard so I'm sure you will be spending a lot of time together. Please remember that the queen is your number one priority. You are going to be training the guard so that you can feel better about your mates well beings when you're not there, considering they solely rely on their abilities." He nodded again.

"It would be an honor to train the guard." They discussed a few more things and we were all excused so that the kings could speak to Jasper privately and I was escorted to the kitchen for lunch where I had Chicken Alfredo, crispy French fries, and a bacon cheese burger with tons of cheese and pickles. Of course I couldn't finish all of it if I tried, however I had 3 of my favorite foods to enjoy for my last meal.

"Hello my queen." I turned my head from my Alfredo to see Heidi beside me on the bar stool and I sighed.

"Just call me Shadow, please?" She nodded and I smiled in relief.

"Daddy told me you have all of these really cool, decorated pacifiers. I was wondering if I could see them…maybe?" I smiled at the thought of having another little to talk to and jumped up, finished with my food.

"Yeah! Come on!" We ran all the way to the tower Caius and I were staying in and I grabbed my duffel bag, pulling the blanket out and grabbing the box from inside of it. I put it down in front of her and allowed her to look through it.

"Wow, these are awesome! I love this one!" The pacifier was black and had purple and green gems on it with a figure of the Joker and on the handle letters that spelled 'Daddys lil monster'.

"I had most of them made for me, I'll show you the websites I use and you can have some made for yourself."

"Thank you! That would be awesome! Oh, this is amazing." She was holding up a red one with black gems and little spikes with an image of handcuffs with the letters spelling 'Lil Cum Slut'.

"You want it?" She looked up at me, stunned. "All yours, I don't really use that one. I have to be in a very specific mood, take it."

"I love you!" She hugged me tightly before her body froze and she pulled away, looking behind me. I spun to see Caius leaning in the doorway and smirking at us. "I should go, shouldn't I? We can talk more another time." I nodded as she left and I quickly began putting things away.

"I can get rid of it all if you don't like it, I understand if-" His hands were suddenly holding mine, my back to his chest as we sat there on the bed, looking at each other.

"I like it. I always enjoyed the relationship Demetri and Heidi had, wondering if I would ever find a women that I could be that for. A caregiver, a daddy to take care of my baby and give her everything she ever wanted." I was stunned to say the least as Caius reached out to the bag and grabbed my little black kitty ears and clipped them into my hair. "We have eternity together, and I'm going to spoil you rotten _gattino_ , however, the sooner we do this the sooner that eternity starts." I knew what he was talking about and I was ready.

"Please don't leave me alone?" He shook his head quickly.

"Never, I will be here the whole time. I will busy myself by putting your things away for you. Someone will bring me my meals, and bring you your first when you awaken, are you ready?" I nodded, laying back on the bed and getting comfortable on the pillows. "I will be with you the whole time, do not fear. You will wake up to your new life, and I promise you an eternity of happiness. _Ti amo gattino_."

"What does that mean?" I asked as he leaned down to my neck.

"I love you kitten." I felt a smile on my face as he buried his fangs into my neck before a fiery feeling overtook me and I clenched my teeth shut. This is going to be a long 3 days.

Gattino- kitten Ti Amo Gattino- I love you Kitten


	6. The Army

It had been several months since I moved into Volterra and became a vampire. I had been training with Jasper and my combat skills were now up to par with the rest of the guard. Jasper had been ordered to teach the entire elite guard to fight, especially since both of his mates relied so much on their powers when they fought, if they were ever in a situation where they couldn't use them, they were screwed.

We had been training with my gift and found that I could freeze an entire room, but nothing outside the room I was in, if I was outside I could freeze the immediate area but never around a corner or a place I can see. It was one of Aro's favorite powers and would come in handy in a fight if they had no other options. My power drained me and I needed to feed after using it so daddy demanded it be a last resort, but like I said, Aro still loved it.

Daddy and my relationship has only grown stronger, we were together almost every day all the time which annoyed Jasper since I would often ditch training to spend quality time with daddy. He was really coming out of his shell with me, of course he's still himself around others, still a ruthless killer, but I wouldn't have him any other way.

I was now sat on Daddy's lap, snuggled under my blanky that I no longer need and listening as Aro ordered Alec to summon the elite guard. Alec was no longer Aro's guard, he was Caius' while Jane and Jasper were mine. I thought it was bizarre that the king only had one guard and I had 2 but when I questioned it I learned that Aro's mate, Sulipsia, who I had met and spoken with a handful of times, had 5 guards posted around her tower when Aro wasn't there. People think that Aro keeps her locked up there against her will, but it is not true, she often walks around the castle like the rest of us but she enjoyed her tower where she spent time with her mate whenever he wasn't working. The only time she was ordered up there was when they had a trial or unfriendly's in the castle since she had no powers and didn't know how to fight.

Felix was Marcus' guard and Demetri was Aro's along with Corin who was a shield, constantly clutching to Aro when she thought he was in danger. She looked at him like a father, he saved her from a group of rapists in the early 1600's and she's loved him ever since.

"My children, please join me?" Aro spoke as they all walked in. "You as well Shadow." Aro had made me a member of the guard unofficially. He knew I wanted to go on missions with them and sent me every once in a while. I hopped off of daddy's lap, much to his dismay and knelt down beside Jasper. "We have a problem in Seattle."

"Cullen's." We all snarled and Aro smiled at us all.

"Someone seems to be creating a newborn army." I noticed Jasper tense up by my side before speaking to our master.

"That doesn't see like the Cullen's style…there was a women that Edward pissed off a year ago. Killed her mate when he wanted to play hunt the human with Bella. I insisted we kill the women too but Edward convinced everyone to let her live."

"So she has been living all this time without her mate?" Caius demanded and Jasper nodded. "She is in agony! No wonder she has made such rash decisions. I want you to ensure her demise, put an end to her suffering-"

"Now, now brother. Patience. My decisions are being watched, So Marcus has decided to let you all go to Seattle, you will make all the decisions…Shadow." I looked up at him immediately and he smiled. "You are in charge, Marcus' choice so do not argue. You will go now, and put an end to this exposure."

"Yes Master." We all chorused, standing and going to get prepared. I pulled on my black skinny jeans and a black long sleeved Henley shirt, pulling my cloak over top before feeling arms around me. "Hi daddy." I grinned, spinning in his arms and kissing him happily.

"Hello _Principessa_. Are you sure you want to do this-"

"Please don't make me turn this down daddy? Uncle Marcus finally thinks I'm ready and I want to prove him right…I don't want to let you down…" he pulled me closer by my waist, his other hand caressing my cheek.

"You could never let me down _neonata_. I just worry for you, you know that. You may be a vampire but daddy still worries about his baby." I nodded, kissing his lips gently and nuzzling his nose with mine.

"I love that you worry about me. It reminds me that I'm loved, but I'm ready for this daddy, I know it." He nodded, letting me go as I grabbed my phone and wallet. I was about to walk out before I felt something touch my neck. I looked down to see that daddy had attached a chain around my neck with the Volturi crest on it.

"I felt it was high time you had one. Besides, you cannot speak for the Volturi without people knowing you are one of us. Jane and Alec have gifted one to Mr. Whitlock as well. Be safe _Principessa_. I love you." I looked up at him, completely stunned. This is the first time in our relationship he had said that when not referring to me as his mate. "I have fallen completely in love with you Shadow Swan, and I wish to see you come back as soon as possible."

"I love you too daddy. _Tornerò sempre da te_." I whispered the last part in his ear and he brought me into a toe curling kiss. I had been studying my Italian lately. As a human, learning languages was practically impossible for me as I could never retain the information, but as a vampire my mind can process things so much faster and I practically had an eidetic memory.

"You never cease to amaze me _piccolo_. Now, get down there and get going. The decisions may be yours to make but you are to stay with Jasper at all times, you are an amazing fighter, but you still need more training." I nodded, knowing he wasn't putting me down, he was being honest and worrying like any daddy would. Demetri worries about Heidi when she's here in the castle for Christ's sake.

I ran down to the elevator and hopped around for a few minutes to get my excitement under control. Jasper arrived a moment later with his mates Alec and Jane, Demetri followed, as did Felix and we were off. We too the jet to Seattle and immediately followed Demetri as he began tracking any vampire he could smell in the area. Soon enough we stood on a roof top, looking down into an alley and watching newborns feed on humans, fighting with each other and destroying everything in sight. I took my time to observe them, trying to find a leader. "Do you see the women you mentioned Jasper?" He shook his head.

"No, but she would keep away from the action. I bet you anything she has people making the decisions for her to avoid Alice's visions."

"She knows of Alice's visions?" He nodded.

"Her mate is the one who cause Alice's turn. He wanted her as a snack, loved her ability but she was his blood singer, even if he had tried to change her, he wouldn't have been able to stop. Another vampire changed her, saving her from him. I'm sure James would have told Victoria about the visions before his demise."

"Hmm." We all continued watching and I knew they were waiting for an order, ready to go down and slaughter the lot.

"They've already drawn too much attention." Demetri spoke, Felix beginning to speak before I could respond.

"So has our inaction. Others may begin to question the Volturi's effectiveness."

"Let them." Jane responded, looking to me still. She would never disobey her master, and her master's order was to listen to me. She was my best friend and she trusted me wholeheartedly.

Felix huffed, turning and walking a few paces away. "Maybe we should consult with Aro."

"Jane." I waved my hand at Felix, not even turning around before I heard him grunting and groaning in pain. "Aro's decisions are being watched. We must decide." I knew without Jasper in the picture the Cullen's didn't stand a chance against the newborns. Not without casualties at least. "Either we let them do what they were created for…or we end them. Decisions, decisions." I smiled, looking to my friend and personal guard. "Are you going to be upset to lose your family Jasper? They will not all survive this." He turned from the newborns and looked at me, stunned by my question.

"The Volturi is my family now. My brothers, sisters, and my mates. I do not care for the Cullen's wellbeing." I believed him, he was so sure of himself and I knew he would not lie when it came to Jane and Alec.

"We will keep a close eye on them, they will be moving soon, I'm sure of it." They all nodded and I turned to Felix. "Is that alright with you brother, or would you like to question master Marcus, who put me in charge?"

"Never my queen. I just worry for our exposure, I am sorry I have displeased you." I nodded before walking away from the scene.

"You will watch them Felix, while we go and eat. Demetri will relieve you when he is finished." Everyone nodded and we took off to find dinner somewhere outside of Seattle.

.

.

.

Tornerò sempre da te- I'll always come back to you

Piccolo- little one

Principessa- princess

Neonata-baby girl


	7. At Least One of You is Smart

It was 2 days later that they began moving, us moving slowly behind, giving the newborns time to damage the Cullen's ranks. I had no doubt they would win, however I knew not all would survive. We stayed outside of Edward's range of mind reading, but moved once the commotion stopped.

"They're coming."

"The pack needs to leave, you may pick up your fallen later, you do not want to be here for this." I heard Carlisle speak and his voice sounded broken.

We broke through the trees a moment later, our hoods up, hiding our faces from them. There were newborn bodies in the fire and 3 giant wolves dead, scattered around the field. We stopped a few paces from the family and removed our hoods, causing the family to gasp, or in Esme's case, begin to cry. "Jasper…" She sobbed, he looked like he felt pity for the women, but no remorse for his actions.

"I told you he was evil, he's a monster, but no one listened to me." Edward snarled before falling to the ground in agony.

"Jane." I spoke calmly but his pain continued. "Jane!" When she still didn't stop, I put my hands up, freezing the field and everyone in it, including my coven before taking a deep, unnecessary breath.

"What's happening?" My head snapped up and I saw a girl who couldn't be more than 16. She was a blonde I believe but it was hard to tell as her hair was caked with dirt and damp from having walked through the river with the other newborns. She was small, and very scrawny, leading me to believe she was homeless when she was turned, it seems most of the newborns here were.

"What is your name?" She didn't answer, only whimpered slightly. "I won't harm you if you do as I say and answer my questions. I'm sure these people have told you we're bad, however we're not. We are like police for vampires, and they do not like us because they enjoy breaking our laws. You're not a law breaker however, are you?" She shook her head quickly and I smiled. "You didn't know that traveling with those newborns was illegal, that slaughtering humans in numbers wide enough to make the news was illegal…you're just an innocent girl stuck in a bad situation, and I want to help you." She seemed to calm down as she began to believe me. "My name is Shadow. What is yours?"

"S-Savannah." She whimpered and I smiled.

"Well Savannah, you seem to be immune to my freezing abilities, I can freeze a room or group of people for up to 10 minutes." She looked awed by that. "I would like to try something, okay? I have a power that effects people physically, my friend Jane's affects you mentally, it hurts but I would like to see if it works, just for a second, okay?" She hesitated, but nodded none the less. I lifted my hand unfreezing Jane who seemed to catch onto the fact that I had frozen everyone quickly.

"I apologize my queen, I-"

"Don't, we will discuss this on the jet when we go home. First, you are to test your power on this newborn. My power doesn't work on her, I want to see if yours will. If she feels pain you are to stop immediately." Jane nodded and focused on the girl who quickly began screaming, causing Jane to stop. "Alright Savannah, it's over. You seem to have a gift of your own, you are some type of physical shield. How would you like to come with us? We will teach you the proper way to be vampires, you won't slaughter humans in droves anymore, we will help you." She nodded slowly, beginning to step towards us until she was by my side. "I'm going to unfreeze my friend here and he's going to take you to our jet while we discuss the Cullen's crimes, we will be there soon, alright?"

"Yes, that sounds good." I unfroze Felix who stumbled for a moment but quickly appeared at my side.

"You are to take this newborn to the jet, we will meet you in a few moments, she is not to be harmed. Understand?" He nodded, gesturing for her to follow him, not even looking in her direction. "Ready?" Jane nodded, still looking at me guilty. I unfroze everyone and Edward stood up carefully.

"It appears we missed an entertaining fight." Alec spoke up, not really caring at all.

"Yes. It's not often we're rendered unnecessary." His sister continued.

"If you had arrived a half hour ago, you would have fulfilled your purpose." I stopped Jane from saying anything and just continued myself.

"Pity…you missed one." I smirked.

"We offered her to join our coven in exchange for her surrender." Carlisle told me, still holding Esme close and it wasn't until then that I noticed the seer wasn't there.

"That wasn't yours to offer. It is ours, and that is why she is coming with us." They all became defensive before noticing that Savannah was gone.

"What did you do?!" Edward growled and Carlisle grabbed his arm, stopping him from doing anything he would regret.

"Exactly what you did, offered her to join us in exchange for her surrender, the difference is, I'm allowed to do that. The Volturi enforce the rules, remember, and all newborns created to fill an army are to be destroyed, however she was…special. She will fit in with us surely…who created this army? They must be disposed of straight away." I said, trying to make it seem like I was really concerned, however I don't think they believed me.

"Her name was Victoria, perhaps Jasper told you about her?"

"Edward, if the Volturi had knowledge of Victoria, they would have stopped her. Isn't that right Shadow?" I smirked contently.

"Of course. That is actually why we are here, to destroy a vampire Jasper spoke to us about. The one who's mate you killed a year ago, the one who's been living in agony since her mate was ripped from her, the one Jasper told you that you needed to destroy but you didn't listen. Of course we had no idea she was behind the newborn army, it was just convenient that we could solve 2 problems at once while we were here…although if she was behind it then that means…all of this is your fault. You all chose not to listen to Jasper, with his extensive knowledge of vampires, newborns, and details of mating after living with nothing but newborns for years…your friends death is your fault…isn't it?" I asked, looking straight at Edward who looked ready to jump at me though one growl from Jasper and his posture became more frightened than threatening.

"We've been trying to find her for a long time now." Carlisle explained and I shrugged.

"My statement stands, if you had disposed of her with her mate, she wouldn't have lost her mind and tried so hard to kill your…pet."

All of the Cullen children snarled at me then and I just found it comical. "She's right Bella, you're a pet to Edward. I can feel what he feels for you, always could, though Alice kept me silent. He doesn't love you, he's obsessed with you, it is not the same thing. You give him an ego boost for every day he can spend with you without eating you, you're his blood singer after all, it takes a very strong vampire to resist."

"He proves he loves me then, he has the will to not harm me." Bella spoke and I couldn't help my giggle.

"If you think that sister, then you truly are an idiot. A mate could never have left you like he did for all those months-"

"Jasper left Alice."

"They were not mates, he is our mate." Alec spoke, moving to take his hand as Jasper wound an arm around Jane.

"Damn man, twins, nice." Emmett joked and got a smack in the back of the head from Rose.

"We're happy for you Jasper…we just wish you hadn't had to leave…" Rose admitted and Jasper seemed to feel guilty about that, he did care for Rose and Emmett, though they were the only ones he truly felt genuine love for.

"We don't need to fight, please? Give us Savannah back and we will be on our way." I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, the Volturi don't give second chances, she's ours now. Keep that in mind, it's interesting to know that she's still human." I looked at Bella who glared at me.

"The date is set, after our wedding next month." She seemed to think she was boasting about her relationship that was doomed to fail and it amused me.

"No."

"No?!" Bella demanded. "What do you mean No!?"

"Exactly what I said. If I go back to my mate, who gave you until graduation to change her, and tell him that you've graduated but you're still human, we will be sent back to slaughter you all, and you know it Carlisle." He had the decency to look ashamed as I said this, knowing what's left of his family with Jasper leaving and Alice being killed, was in danger because he didn't enforce the Volturi's sentence. "Stop letting an eternal 17 year old run your coven Carlisle, be a man! Do what you have to in order to protect your coven, and if Edward refuses to change her then either distance your family from him in order to protect them or bite her your god damn self! You have until tonight at midnight Cullen's, she will be bitten by then or the entire Volturi will be knocking down your door. Demetri?"

"Yes my queen?"

"You will stay here, if she is not bitten by midnight on the dot you are to call us. If she is bitten even one minute late, then you all die Cullen's. I'm giving you these extra hours because part of me, a very small part mind you loves my sister, and if I did what I was supposed to, we would be killing you all right now. Thank me for you all continuing to live."

"Thank you. If Edward doesn't bite her by 11:59, I'll do it myself. I won't die because of him." Rosalie spoke to me and I smiled.

"At least one of you is smart. Good choice Rosalie Cullen, take advice from her. She knows what she's doing. Demetri, call us at 12 exactly, we will wait on the jet." He nodded, following the veggie vamps as we ran back to our jet, finding a quick meal on the way and bringing Savannah and Felix some 'take-out'.

"Hey guys, we-AHH! My Eyes!" Alec screamed as he walked into the jet and ran back out.

"Alec, what's wrong babe?" Jasper asked and he looked traumatized.

"They're getting it on! On the couch!" Jasper stepped in and quickly stepped back out.

"He's right, they're mating. We're burning that couch…we're burning this jet and getting a new one! Tell us when you're done please?" We hung around outside for the next few hours and it's times like these that I hate vampire stamina. It was midnight exactly that Demetri called us.

"Rosalie bit her, Edward wanted to give her every possible minute of human life, but Rose wasn't risking it. She bit her 5 minutes early while Carlisle, Esme and Emmett held Edward down."

"Good. Return to the jet. You need to get your friend to put his pants back on."

"What?" I hung up before responding and he showed up in front of us 5 minutes later. "What's going on?"

"Felix found his mate…and apparently you passed on your kinkiness, I swear to god she called him daddy…again, burning the plane." Jasper explained and Demetri sighed.

"Go. I don't need to see that and I'd like to get back to MY mate, he has a bed in the castle, plenty of time to continue those…activities." Demetri nodded and jumped into the plane. There was some screams, a lot of banging, a cry of pain, and then Demetri's head popped out.

"We're good to go." He grinned and I laughed, hopping on the plane and spreading out on the couch that was not fucked upon.

"Let's go home boys and girls."


End file.
